Nunca le dejes tu ordenador a un dragón aburrido
by Helena Dax
Summary: Cuando Harry tiene que salir de improviso, le deja su ordenador a Draco para que se entretenga mientras le espera. Craso error. H/D *Regalo de cumpleaños para Draco*


**NdA:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, no voy a hacerme rica con esto, blablabla

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco! ^^

**Nunca le dejes tu ordenador a un dragón aburrido.**

-Siento tanto tener que irme… -dijo Harry por cuarta vez.

Draco lo miró con cariño desde la cama.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

-Serán sólo un par de horas –le prometió, mientras se terminaba de atar las botas. Y entonces lo miró con la esperanza pintada en sus grandes ojos verdes-. ¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?

-Bueno, si no me aburro…

Pero sonreía y los dos sabían que era una broma. Harry se acercó a él y le dio un último beso –por el momento-, apasionado, sabroso. Draco le enredó las manos en el pelo y notó una punzada en la entrepierna, pero en ese momento habría sido totalmente incapaz de tener otra erección; en ese sentido, Harry le había dejado totalmente exprimido.

-Volveré pronto –prometió de nuevo, antes de levantarse e irse hacia la puerta de su dormitorio-. Puedes usar mi portátil si te aburres.

Draco miró al curioso objeto que había en la mesilla de noche de Harry, pero no estaba seguro de querer utilizarlo. Esas cosas muggles estaban llenas de botones y cosas raras. Prefería quedarse tumbado en la cama, exhausto y feliz, y recordar las últimas doce horas. Maravillosas últimas doce horas. Harry y él habían estado tonteando en el ministerio desde que habían llegado a una especie de tregua y después de seis semanas de deliciosa expectación y chispas entre ellos, una aburrida fiesta en el ministerio había hecho explotar toda esa tensión sexual sin resolver. Harry se lo había llevado a Grimmauld Place para no acabar follando en una oficina vacía y el resto eran unas horas de sexo y risas y una felicidad abrumadora.

Rememorar todo aquello y reponer fuerzas para el siguiente round funcionó sólo durante media hora. Draco se aburría con facilidad y ni siquiera estar completa y absolutamente enamorado de aquel cuatro ojos perfecto podía cambiar eso. Primero fue al baño y se aseó un poco. Después curioseó en el cajón de la mesilla de noche de Harry, donde no encontró nada digno de interés. Podría haber mirado en más cajones, pero eso ya era pasarse. Draco pensaba que abrir un solo cajón era aceptable, pero más, no. En vez de eso, sus ojos se fueron hacia el portátil.

Había visto a Harry usándolo y sabía que era muy fácil encontrar porno. Allí había de todo, en realidad. No muy seguro de sí mismo, se lo colocó en el regazo y lo abrió. Le dio la bienvenida una página sobre fútbol. Sintiéndose muy osado, fue a la ventanita del buscador, como Harry le había explicado una vez. Porno hombres, escribió. Después le dio solemnemente a la tecla gorda.

Un montón de palabras aparecieron frente a él, todas prometiendo cosas bastante guarrillas. La palabra gay salía mucho. Draco, rezando para no estropear nada, movió la flechita torpemente hacia una de las líneas y apretó el botón del ratón, tal y como hacía Harry.

Oh, fotos…Draco las estaba observando con más fascinación que deseo cuando de repente se abrió un cuadradito y un chico llamado Mark lo saludó. Hola, decía. Draco le ignoró, un poco ofendido por la poca educación de ese chico que se ponía a hablar con él sin haber sido debidamente presentados. Luego vio algo que parecía un anuncio sobre chicos de uniforme. Uniforme, mmmmm…. A Harry le sentaba de fábula el uniforme de los aurores. Por supuesto no había uniformes de aurores allí, pero sí un montón de hombres de todas clases vestidos con sus uniformes de aurores muggles y de guerreros. Draco se dio cuenta de que se había abierto otra pantalla y se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa al leerlo. ¡Había ganado un premio! Draco apretó rápidamente allí, pensando en la alegría que se llevaría Harry al saber que había ganado un Audi, fuera lo que fuera eso. Aún estaba rellenando los datos –por suerte se sabía el número de móvil de Harry, éste se lo había hecho memorizar durante un caso- cuando se abrió otro cuadradito y un tal Robert le dijo que estaba deseando conocerle. Draco se quedó un poco mosqueado. A ver si era un aprovechado que se había enterado de que acababa de ganar un Audi… O peor aún, ¿y si iba detrás de Harry? Draco empezó a contestarle con suma dignidad, aunque le costaba mucho encontrar las letras. No seguían ningún orden, era ridículo. ¿Y dónde coño estaban las mayúsculas?

_mi novio harry y yo no tenemos ganas de conocerle, señor. haga el favor de dejarnos tranquilo._

_No te enfades conmigo, cariño, sólo quiero saber lo que te pone caliente._

_cómo dice? si no deja de molestarnos avisaré al ejército._

Draco sabía que el ejército era más importante que los aurores muggles y esperó que eso sirviera para asustar a aquel muggle indecente. Por si acaso, quiso salir de allí y mirar en otro sitio, donde quizás no habría chicos así de descarados molestando a la gente que sólo quería ver un poco de porno. Cuando apareció el sitio nuevo, Draco soltó una exclamación de alegría. ¡Había vuelto a ganar otro premio! ¡Mil libras! Contento, empezó a rellenar también esos datos.

El portátil estaba empezando a ir un poco más lento y hacía un ruidito raro, crujiente. Draco siguió mirando y descubrió, asombrado, que todos los hombres solteros de la zona querían conocerlo. _Todos_. Al principio se sintió muy pagado de sí mismo. Pobres muggles, normal que se sintieran atraídos por él. Pero luego pensó que aquel era el ordenador de Harry y la cosa ya no le hizo tanta gracia. Mientras trataba de averiguar si iban detrás de él o de Harry y los espantaba a todos fuera cual fuera la respuesta, descubrió que había ganado un tercer premio. ¡Era increíble! No podía creer su suerte. Esta vez era algo llamado IPod. Mientras daba los datos de Harry, algunos chicos le mandaban mensajes lujuriosos, pero él los rechazaba con firmeza, sonriendo despectivamente ante la idea de cambiar a Harry por alguno de esos gañanes.

Para entonces había terminado teniendo bastantes páginas abiertas, ¿quizás por eso iba tan mal el portátil? Menos mal que había apretado ese botón para limpiar el ordenador de virus.

Draco oyó un portazo.

-¿Draco?

-¡En la habitación!

Harry había llegado. Y Draco sonrió, listo para recibirlo y darle todas las buenas noticias.

**Fin**

**NdA2: **No os preocupéis, Harry le perdonó enseguida XDD


End file.
